A Dreamers Awakening
by POD000
Summary: The story revolves around three of Kohona's couples. Kiba and Hinata Naruto and Saskue Neji and Ten Ten. It's just fluff. (Big Dedication to Sins of Blood (Annie) and Our Bleeding Shadow (JC) for multitude of reasons)
1. Chapter 1

(If it doesn't say Whoes POV it is, then it is a past event XD)

* * *

"_I hate you Hinata" Neji yelled, and in an usual blind rage, hit Hinata in the side, then the other side, then again in the stomach and he intentionally hit every vital organ. It was only until Hinata collapsed that he realised. She didn't fight back. She Just let him vent the misdirected anger and let him beat her to a pulp. He used his Byakugan and saw. She was barely breathing, it was undetectable to the normal eye, but she was. Her heart was barely beating. Her Chakra was all over the place, and she had a large pocket in her stomach. That wasn't unusual, when someone was beaten as bad as she was, Chakra tended to go to places most injured. It was more than likely trying to heal her. He shook gently lifting her up and running to the hospital. _

"_You're going to be okay lady Hinata" _

"_Nii-san, I'm so cold" she managed a small whisper. _

"_I'm sorry Hina" he trembled the hospital in sight. _

"_Nii-san, I don't want to be head" she trembled as if her elder cousin, who was like a brother to her, could do anything about it. _

"_I know, I'm sorry I never should have hit you because of that. "_

_Then Medical-Nin came and Neji told them everything, they rushed the young heiress into a operating room, in an attempt to save her life. _

* * *

**Neji POV**

Waiting, waiting, waiting. That's all I seem to do today. Wait for Hinata to spit it out, what was bothering her. Wait. For her to defend herself. Wait for her to disown me. Wait for her to breath. Wait for the Medical-nin to come out. To tell me that dear, sweet Hinata is okay, that the damage was nominal and she'd just have to be in for overnight observation, then she'd go home rest for a few days and be good as new, but she is not that lucky. If she was, her no good drunkard husband, kiba and his mutt dog would be here. No, if she was lucky Naruto would have loved her back. If she was lucky I wouldn't have almost killed her. If she had, any kind of luck, _she wouldn't have to be head of the Hyuuga clan is just four days. _I look at the clock, myleft leg bouncing, on its on, up and down, my hands clasped and my chin resting on it.

Okay. So I was a little harsh on Kiba. He really is a good husband, he loves her at very least and she loves him, he gives her flowers spontaneously, and I guess that he is a better husband than I am a cousin. He doesn't smack her around, use her as a punching bag everytime he gets angry. He probably didn't even know she was here. The only bad thing was that he drunk like a sailor. He wouldn't make a suitable Lord Hyuuga, let alone father to Hinata's children.

Two hours into the emergency surgery, a red and raw eyed Sakura came out, she was visibly shaking. She sat down next to me and said nothing for what felt like hours. My mind went to the worse. Hinata was dead. I had killed her and Sakura was given the unpleasant task to tell me. Tell me that Hinata had breathed her last breath in my arms and I'd have to leave Ten Ten, eight months pregnant with my child to go away, that I was rouge now. I shook and tears formed in my eyes.

" Neji" she said softly after what felt like hours but was probably a minute. , her voice shaking. " Do you do that to Ten Ten?"

" Never" I shake my head looking down " Just Hinata-sama"

" why?" She said not looking me in the eye.

" Anger" I say looking away.

" Towards her?" she said tears falling down her cheek.

" This time" I say " She told me our grandfather had died and…. and since Hanabi is too young, she's going to be the head in four days"

" Other times?" she looked at me, either ignoring what I had said or not caring, or she knew.

" Other times, her father, ot the world, other people. " I say

" Never Ten Ten?" she asked " never anger for Ten Ten?"

"Strangely, I have never been anger for her" I answer.

she just nods not saying anything. Then It comes to mind that it was more than likely a request from Lady Tsunade. While she cleaned the corpse of Hinata, making it presentable for Kiba to come see her and say ' Yeah, that's my dead wife', to have Sakura come out and make sure Ten Ten is okay too.

" Lady Tsunade send you out to ask me this?" I ask, a small hint of anger in my voice.

" She sent me out yeah, but not to ask you that" she said.

" So why did you out?" I ask.

" It was getting bad. Really bad. " she shook " and so I can get Kiba and Akamaru"

" Will you get Ten Ten too" My voice trembles and I realise, I'm still crying, silent uncontrollable tears.

" Yeah. " she stood " I will."

" Thanks"

And then she is gone.

And I am left alone.

And my heart is full of nothing but sorrow.

An hour later Kiba comes running, with Akamaru by his side. Kiba had a jounin vest on, and Ten Ten, waddles by him and sits by me. Hugging me. Telling me that it was okay. She still loved me. She knew I didn't mean to. It'll be okay.

Kiba sat by me, looking nevus, horrified and depressed. In short he looked like a mess.

"Hey" he said. He was sober. " You doing alright" only he said it 'ight'.

I look at him " aren't you angry?"

"nah" he sighed " too scared"

Sakura came in shortly with Might Guy and Rock Lee. Great.

One hour later and Guy is finally done yelling at me, then hugging me tears streaming down his face, we have fallen into a miserable silence.

Then Lady Tsunade came out looking tired and sad. Kiba and I jump to our feet.

" I am having her moved to a private room to rest, she's still sleeping, she woke up during the operation, so I had no choice but to drug her."

Kiba sighed with relief " so she's okay"

" I never said that" she said sighing " She's in bad condition. her organs are weak, she's still struggling to live, but she should pull through, the chances are ninety percent she'll live."

Kiba sighed again "Good" he smiled weakly " can I see her?

" can I talk to you two alone?" she looked at me and Kiba. We nod and she leads us to her office.

* * *

**Kiba POV**

"sit" she instructs us and pours three glasses of Sake.

" I don't want any" Neji said as I sipped mine.

" You will soon enough" she said draining hers in one gulp

I had been gone for two weeks helping out with a treaty with the sound, they had attacked recently and we pummeled them. The mission wasn't hard, in fact it was very lackadaisical, but it sucked because that's two weeks I didn't get to see Hinata's face, or hear her golden laugh, and now she has a ten percent chance, of dieing.

" Hinata came to me four days ago, saying she thought she had some kind of stomach flu, on account that she had been vomiting for the past ten days , she was tired and had a slight struggle making her chakra flow naturally" she said refreshing her's and my glass.

Had I drank any of it? It certainly didn't feel like it. My mouth was dry, and tasted of vial " Does she have stomach cancer?" I mumbled numbly, because this was just my luck, Hinata does survive only to have a horrific cancer swoop down and take her from my arms once more.

" Not exactly" she said softly " She was pregnant with twins" head down.

" Thats great!" I grin, because I know know that Hinata will pull through for me and our children, she is hosting in her body.

That's when Neji drained his glass " Idiot" he said as if he was angry with me, or my presents " _was._ she said ' was' past tense"

"I am afraid I did" Tsunade said softly " They died when Neji gentle fisted Hinata in the side. However thats not all" she sighed once more refreshing my glass. did it have a hole in it? I think I would remember drinking "Because of her injuries, Hinata will not be able to conceive and carry children in the future"

Then I feel like I am falling. Hinata. My wife. Was pregnant, she found out while I was gone and now she isn't and never will be. I don't know what hurt more. If I had known for four days only to lose it , or this. This horrible feeling of incompleteness.

* * *

Naruto ***POV***

Sasuke and I are sitting on my couch Sasuke's arms wrapped affectionately around me. Were watching some film we've seen about two hundred thousand times, but neither of us seem to care. It occurred to me. Everyone everyone else in our class was married. Except me and Sasuke. I was going to bring it up with Sasuke, but Sakura barged in the door, not even knocking.

" O good" Sasuke said dryly " Now that Sakura's here the party can finally start" which I don't know why as she and Lee shared a house with us, but she was earlier than normal

" Shut Up sasuke" she snapped more irritably than normal taking out a glass and pouring some alcohol beverage that I can't see from here draining the glass then refreshing it.

" Someones thirsty" I say a smirk dancing on my lips " Dija finally get fired" I joke, Sakura was seriously one of the best medical nin there is, but that doesn't mean I can't joke around with her.

"Not in the mood" she sighed " Lady Tsunade gave me the rest of the day off today"

" Why?" Sasuke frowned getting up. I also got up looking at her, a frown falling on my lips. " are you feeling alright?"

"Well yes and no" Sakura said looking up from her glass " See Hinata just found out she'd be the head of her family in a few days, and Neji didn't take too kindly to that bit of news. He beat her pretty badly" she said with her head down.

" She's alright now though, right?" Sasuke asked blinking.

Sakura shook her head " She was two months pregnant at the time, we had to perform an emergency abortion, she won't be able to have kids in the future"

"Does Kiba now?" I ask softly and Sakura shook her head.

" I don't know, Lady Tsunade said she'd tell both Neji and Kiba when the surgery was over with" she sighed.

" We're going to see her." Sasuke said " you coming?"

" I didn't think you were that close with Hinata" Sakura said.

" I'm not, but it's times like these when Kiba and Hinata need friends" he said.

* * *

_No POV_

_The couple, Kiba and Hinata, was a remarkable bittersweet love story. One day, Hinata just woke up and decided that she didn't love Naruto any longer, but instead Kiba, thus of course overjoyed Kiba. Kiba had himself a crush on Hinata since the two of them had been placed in the same team. They were an instant Kohona item, a classic couple nearly every girl squealed and got giddy every time they saw Hinata and Kiba so much as smile at each other. The two were nicknamed "Beauty and the Beast" within two days, Sai said it and it rapidly picked up speed getting very popular among their fangirls. The two quickly got engaged. It only took two weeks for Kiba to ask her to marry him. It only took so long because he didn't want to freak her out but _asking _her to marry him in just one week. This made both Hana andTsume very, very, angry. _

"_Two weeks is not enough time to know if you want to marry a person" Hana growled. _

" _She's too weak to be a Inuzuka" Tsume said growling. _

" _And she's not much to look at" Hana said " I think Ino or Sakura would be better, they're both really beautiful and strong!" _

"_Okay first off, no, I love Hinata, secondly, Have you forgot, she's kinda right by me" _

_Hinata gave a shot awkward wave " Hello again" she said, because she already said her greetings. _

" _Right" Tsume grunted " You're still not going to marry her" _

"_You're not gaining a daughter" Hinata said with a slight small smirk. " You're losing a son!" _

_Tsume laughed for a minute rubbing the back of her neck " Thats… heh ….. heh heh…..that's a good one, but you have to prove yourself to me. To prove that you deserve to marry my son" she said looking at the two " You have to prove that you will be of worth to the Inuzuka" _

"_I will" she said with dead determination" looking at the two disapproving women smiling faintly. _


	2. Chapter 2

Two Months Ago

"_I_ _can't believe you cheated on me with Naruto" Hinata whispered hugging her knees taking in deep and shaky breaths the sting was too great for Hinata to even stand up straight. The night after she'd talked to Kiba's family, and now he was telling her this. "For eight months! that's half of the time we were together!" _

_Kiba sighed pouring himself a drink, he would never tell Hinata the truth, why he cheated on her, he couldn't accept it, and it just made him feel dirty " look, I know, I did something horrible and unspeakably evil, but please know, please understand I love you more than I can describe and " he took a long nip of his drink then hugged her gently wiping her tears smiling at her warmly " I love you" he whispered softly which only made Hinata sob more, but it was soft and gentle. It broke Kiba's heart, and it did it more so when he thought of what was to come. " look" he said softly " I can tell right now, I'm doing more harm then I am good, So I'm going just know, I love you Hinata-Koi, with all my heart and mind. My soul belongs to you, no matter what happens. Just know that" Then he walked out of the home closing the door behind her. _

_Hinata just lay on the floor sobbing hugging herself, too sad to move, to do anything but cry. She didn't hear the door open or the big clumpy foot stepps thud closer to her. She only knew that someone was in her home when she was jerked up and her long indigo hair was yanked back viously. She cried out in pain, her skull throbbing instantly . _

"_Lovely lovely child you are" he said smirking kissing her neck taking out a long bowie knife. _

_Hinata was frozen in fear unable to move tears of fear falling down her face, she couldn't even force a scream, or a sound, just silent fearful tears falling weakly. _

_The man took out the knife and began to slice her arms and legs drinking the blood pervertedly laughing then he pinned her down laughing and undoing his belt. Hinata looked at the man studying his face. He had wild brown hair slit eyes and two triangles on his cheeks she closed her eyes tightly then sobbing petrified Akamaru who seemed to be ignoring him _

"_You know I had to leave her, alone for a few hours!" Kiba sighed "it was that or kill her" he sighed miserably scratching behind his head looking down and a few tears fell down his _

_cheek " I just hope she takes me back after this…..if she doesn't….._

_I'll just die!" he whimpered sadly sitting down and clinging to his knees. Rocking back and forth hating himself more and more, Akamaru licked this cheek gently and comforting wishing that he could crawl up into his lap like when he was a pup, and comfort the young man. _

_Kiba petted behind his ear " I really messed up, but you and I, we'll be there for her, no matter what, we owe her that much…..I just hope that Sasuke doesn't find out….I….I just can't even take it if he does" he whispered weakly not noticing that a tear fell on Akamaru's fur. _

* * *

_*_Neji POV*

Something is wrong with Hinata, she seems like she is trapped in a memory, a awful one at that. I sigh setting a small vase with yellow roses on her nightstand looking at her, faking a smile, I see there are a bundle of lavender in a similar vase, and a card from Sasuke and Naruto on there also.

Hinata looked up and me and grinned "Nii-san, you're here!" she said happily her grin almost splitting her face.

"Of course, Hina, I couldn't not see you" and I can't help but wonder if she remembers if it was me who put her in here. If she knew it was I that practically killed her. "I'm sorry Hina, really"

"Don't be, I know how angry you get sometimes, you did not mean it. I understand" she said softly sitting up and grimacing. "How is Ten Ten?"

"Great!" I grin because she not only did she forgive me but she understands! " she's getting really close to her due date, you know, so things are a little busy getting ready for the baby but we're both very excited" then I bite my lip, does she know that she has lost two children, or her ability to have one? If she does then I'd just be rubbing it in her face.

" You are going to be such a great uncle! I am so glad that we're having them so close together! the cousins will be so adorable together, just like you and I!"

"Hinata-sama, I….I…." I sigh

"Sure you will be! Oh! I forgot to tell you, I'm pregnant!"

" No, you're not" I mutter head down.

" What do you mean" she frowned, then paled " you mean…" she said with her head down " I lost the babies"

" I am so sorry" I tremble my voice shaking tears coming to my eyes and I sit beside her holding her cold frail hands.

Hinata began to sob softly, her little body shaking, her sobs silent and heart breaking.

" I am afraid that, that is not all, you…. ..you do not have the ability to have children"

With my words she collapsed into my body and I hold her gently rocking her back and forth repeating " I am so sorry" over and over my words becoming dry and pained me more and more each time. I gently pet her hair making gentle strokes whispering soothing words in her hair as if my words would mend such a wounded and scarred and forsaken child of the miserable.

"I'm glad I have you" she mumbled

" But I'm the one….."

" I know" she cut me off " but….but you're my cousin, but you're more than that, you are my brother, the one person in this earth who knows me more than anyone, I can talk to you about anything and you to me, and we will always be that way, because you and I have overcame so much and we need each other." she hugged me gently. Stunned I hug her back

"What's bothering you Hina?" I ask softly " I know something is"

" Well two months ago….Kiba told me something, something ….disturbing" she said softly

"He's gay for Akamaru isn't he" I say " I told you nobody is that close to an animal unless there's something else going on, well don't worry uncle can arrange a nice prenup, and a new marriage, it'll be all over soon" I grinn.

" No" she laughed slightly " No, thats not it" her smile faded soon after "He'd had an affair with Naruto for the past eight months, he said he'd stopped but I...I just can't trust that he has, you know?" she said softly head down.

I just hug her gently kissing her head tenderly " I am always here for you" I whisper " and you can always talk to me, I love you so very much you are my sister, and the only one who will forgive me for anything, thank you, but now I must go for Ten Ten will be worrying about me and she doesn't need that, not now"

"Good bye" she said softly adjusting herself and covering herself with her blankets " and if you see kiba, tell him where I am, he should be back from his mission today, but only if you see him"

" yes, Hina, I would love to "I say smiling then I walk home.

My feet keep touch the rocky sand texture my mind can't help but race like a jet about to take off for a flight. Hinata was going through so much and I just pile on more and more. Then I can not help but wonder what Ten Ten is pregnant with as we asked not to be told. I wonder if I will be a good father, I sigh going in my part of the compound and slipping into a kimono and slippers then go to the kettle and make Ten Ten and myself some tea. When I go to the couch and give Ten Ten the cup of tea she says nothing for a long time, so we just slurp out tea and cuddle each other.

" So you saw her?" she mumbled after a while

" yeah, she was very forgiving :" I smile weakly

"that's good" she said then let out a cry of pain clutching her adamin "it's time Neji!"

And I take off into a cold sprint for the clan doctors.

* * *

*Kiba POV*

We met in a dark alley for it was the only place we could meet, my lips on his it felt so good though it was so very wrong.

I kiss Naruto's neck as I wisper " This is wrong"

" I don't want to be right" Naruto answered closing his eyes and growing closer to me letting me take in his aruma.

"Seriously you two need to stop it, for Hinata's shake, jesse, seriously, your wife is in the hospital, near death and you haven't even stopped to see her, pretty sleazy if you ask me" Kakashi's voice rang out as he jumped from the top of the building and landed right next to us, and leaned against a brick wall sighing.

"I don't recall asking you" Naruto pouted "besides why do you care?"

"It just….." he sighed rubbing the back of her neck "she's a sweet girls, the kindest in our town, and you two are not gonna screw that up and make her a hateful, spiteful person" he grumbled softly.

Naruto bit his lip looking down "I saw here earlier today" he grumbled like a small child would when his parents took away his favored toy.

" Have you" He questioned looking to me raising an eyebrow.

"Ptff " I laugh awkwardly "you think I haven't seen my wife, don't be…..I mean that's so stupid….I me obviously I have"I lie weakly.

Kakashi doesn't buy it, but he merely sighed " very well then" he muttered " I'm going to go see her now. Just promise me something" he said looking at me.

"sure what" I force a smile and look up at him.

" You'll go see her soon, she really needs to be with you. … she deserves to have you by her side as she recovers, okay?" he asked

" I will, really" I say defensively.

"Good" Kakashi mutters walking off

Naruto sighed lowering his head " I...I'd better go home so I can sleep and stuff" Then he too walked off .

* * *

*Kakashi POV*

When I enter into Hinata's room she is in a light sleep, her chest moving slowly up then slowly down, a peaceful smile on her face. Her room is so fragrant with at least eight dozen different flowers it smelt like Ino's flower shop. I close my eyes and enjoy the rhythmic beeping of her heart monitor I lean my head back almost drifting off to sleep myself. Soon Hinata woke up sifting on her bed, I open my eyes to see her smile softly at me.

"Hello Kakashi Sensei, how are you doing today?"

"Fine, better then you I see" I answer her.

She lowered her head sighing "You didn't happen to see Kiba on your way did you? I mean he should be back from his mission by now, and I know it was a easy mission, but I mean anything could have happened, I just hope he is okay"

I consider lying, saying that I haven't but I have seen him, but I have heard that he was home safe.

"Yeah, I've seen him" I say cutting myself off before I tell her _who_ he was with.

"Naruto?" she let out a heavy sigh her shoulders falling and quivering.

" Naruto" I answer her rubbing the back of my neck. This thing that they are doing, it's going to destroy their souls and relationships.

" I….I just want to be enough for him…..I just want to make him happy" she said " I know, and you should be, you really should Hinata" I mutter " look I know I'm not Kurenai, you're not my student, nor is Kiba, but…..if she was alive today, I think she'd really want you to leave him Hinata, I mean that. Hinata, it's destroying you, anyone can see that"

" I…...I just want to be enough" she repeated more brokenly then the tears began to fall, down her face and I sigh going over to her and hugging her gently.

" Look, I'm going home to Anko, 'kay, she's worried about you too, then I'll be back tomorrow I'll bring her and twins"

she just nodded weakly.

* * *

*No POV*

Two months before.

_Sasuke broke the window glass shattering everywhere as he jumped in and killed the attacker of Hinata. _

_Hinata quickly changed looking anywhere t t in Sasuke's eyes. _

"_Hey" Sasuke said as soon as she was dressed and gentle grabbed her shoulders looking at her gently. " You okay?"_

_Hinata merely shook her head._

_Sasuke brushed back her hair "you shouldn't be alone, not now, I'll take you back to my place, how does that sound?"_

"_Fine " she said softly and weakly her body shaking still. _

"_You are in no means in any condition to walk Sasuke said picking her up bridal style and carrying him to his room, placing him on the couch _

"_Hinata you should rest, you don't look well" I wont take no for an answer you hear me? Sleep" then he covered her gently and turned off the light._


End file.
